A Love Lost in Time
by glisana2
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha. It's been done, yea I know. But I always liked these, if Dimitri has a good reason though, which He does, Rose just doesn't realize it right away. Will Dimitri find out the truth about her kids? Drama assured.
1. Thinking About the Past

**Yep, this is another Dimitri-leaves-Rose-for -Tasha-not-knowing-she's-pregnant stories. Yes, it's over used and most are the same- but I'm hoping you'll give mine a chance. I love these stories but I rarely find any that are to my taste. They are always too fast paced and annoying. (No offence to the people who right them- but they need to take some things slower) About half way through the second chapter I give up on the stories. I've wondered if others have felt the same way… if so- I hope I can change that for you. In closing my Author's Note, I only ask that you give my story a chance.**

"Mom!" Not again. Sometimes having multiple children can drain your energy faster than you can regain it.

"What?," I call to my eldest daughter Maeve. My mother had suggested the name to me. It was the name of the powerful and legendary warrior queen of pre-Christian Ireland. After the initial shock of me ending up exactly how I had told her I wouldn't on the ski trip my school took, me and my mother had become slightly closer than we used to. Not close enough to find out who Maeve's father was though. Nobody except me knows the truth about that.

"Ayanna stole my shirt!" Ayanna, born three minutes after Maeve differs from her sister in almost every way possible. Where Maeve's hair is red(like my mom's) and straight, Ayanna's hair is dark brown and curly. Maeve acts like she's some poor, mistreated, depressed child and Ayanna is always on top of the world. Maeve dresses like she's emo (while I know perfectly well she's not) and Ayanna prefers baby blue skirts and soft pink halter tops. The only similarities are in their face. They look more like me than their father- but still have some of him in them. Like their eyes; a deep, rich, chocolaty brown.

As a package deal with their differences comes the fighting. For twin's they fight like cats and dogs. And I don't mean the one's you see on animal planet that sleep in each others arms. (paws?)

"She doesn't even like black," I holler back at my fourteen year old. I heard two sets of feet pounding down the stairs resulting in my two gorgeous daughters.

"Try telling her that," Maeve said pointing at Ayanna, who was holding her sisters black shirt with the flowing sleeves and buttons, which I had bought her for her birthday.

I sighed. Teenage girls were such a pain. "Ayanna, what's with the shirt?," I ask.

"Well, my drama teacher told me that I should try to embrace my inner darkness if I wanted the part in the up coming play. And because I have no inner darkness, I was trying to get some by wearing these totally ugly and depressing cloths." She always has been the talker.

I sighed once again. "Give Maeve the shirt back I say in my no- nonsense tone.

"Fine," she said as she gave her sister back the shirt. "Whatever. I'll just take some of your shoes," Ayanna said to her sister before bolting up the stairs to -no doubt- take a pair of Maeve's shoes.

I just shook my head as Maeve chased her up the stairs.

It was Sunday- my day off of guardian duty. After I had my girls I was able to finish my senior year and take my finals. Once that was over Lissa demanded I be her guardian. After at first when they wouldn't give in, she used a little compulsion on the queen and made her order me to be assigned as Lissa's guardian. Yah, real hard.

That was three years after I have graduated though. And by that time Lissa and Christian were married and expecting a child. A baby boy of which they named Eric André Dragomir, after Lissa's dad and bother. Two years later they had a baby girl who they named Rose Moira Dragomir, after me and after Christian's mother.

On each occasion _Tasha_ wasn't able to make it whether it was a doctor's appointment to find out why she couldn't have kids or a trip to Russia to see Dimitri's parents. I only know this second hand for the very fact of I do not talk or associate in any way with Tasha. She's wanted to see me the last few times she was visiting Christian, but I was always gone.

I didn't like Tasha. It wasn't that she was ever mean to me directly, but she took away my first true love and the father of my children. I still remember the day he left with her:

_I had just gotten to practice. For once I was early. Well, earlier than usual. _

_Dimitri was sitting in a corner looking down at his feet as I entered. _

_I walked over to him. "What's wrong comrade?" When he looked I could tell from his eyes he was stressed and tired. _

"_What's wrong is what happened in the cabin that night. I'm your teacher. You're my student. We can't be together. It's wrong. No matter how much I love you and vise versa."_

"_So what- you just expect me to act like nothing ever happened? Act like I don't love you? Like nothing ever happened?" By the end I was screaming at him._

_He shook his head. "No- I don't. That's why I'm leaving. It will make it easier on the both of us."_

_My mouth dropped. "Where are you going?"_

"_I have accepted Tasha's offer to be her guardian." At the end he wouldn't even look me in the eye._

"_Okay," I said. I wasn't just going to start blubbering like a baby because he slept with me then left. At least he had the decency to tell into me in person instead of having another instructor tell me._

"_Goodbye Roza.""Bye Dimitri."_

_And with that he left my life._

I stopped having nightmares about that day a few years ago. I had moved on. Physically at least. I still missed Dimitri and wished he would come back and see our daughters, but as far as the rest of the people in my life knew I had moved on. Adrian, who had quit smoking and only drank on occasion, was an excellent father to the girls. He was a loving boyfriend, but deep in my heart I knew I could never really commit to him fully. There was always the small part aching for Dimitri. Yah, I know I sound like some lost little puppy. But I'm really not. I never let those feelings shine through to the surface, and it's not like their there every second of the day. Just sometimes, like when I look into my girl's eyes or look through their baby books where on their birth certificates their father is listed as unknown. (I mean, he may have left but I'm not getting him sent to jail for child molesting)

I was pulled out of these depressing thoughts as a loud noise sounded from upstairs, followed by a scream.

Ugh, not again. This was the third time that week.

I ran up stairs in time to see Ayanna jump off the ground, knocking Maeve off of her, and just before running downstairs, almost knocking me over on the stairs, she grabbed Maeve's new designer sandals she got from Lissa on her birthday.

"Ayanna! You are a little idiot," Maeve screamed as she chased her younger sister down the stairs.

I followed right behind. Once I reached the bottom I yelled, "Both of you better stop if you know what's good for you!"

Everyone all over court probably heard that. Oh well, not the first time. Wont be the last.

Both girls stopped- mid-fight may I add- and stood to attention.

"I am so sick of this fighting. We are going over to Aunt Lissa's and while we are there we will act civilized. When we get back there will be NO fighting. Do you under stand?"

"Yes ma'am," both girls said together.

"Good. Now go get ready. And no fighting," I added as an after thought.

They nodded and bound up the stairs.

When they came down Maeve was wearing a black cocktail dress (age appropriate of course- I would never let her leave the house looking like a tramp) with a black shawl around her arms. Finished off with a black Perl necklace and black pumps. Her red hair was curled at the ends and hung down around her face elegantly.

Ayanna was wearing a moss green satin gown with a halter top that hung around her curves( both girls were very curvy for their age) paired with a white lace shawl/scarf adorned with a green diamond necklace earrings. She was wearing the white high heels she had gotten from Lissa on her birthday. Her curly brown hair was in, what _Woman's magazine_ would call, a romantic up-do. Both girls were stunning.

I myself wore a dress similar to Maeve's, with a simple silver _Open Heart_ necklace the girls had given me on mother's day and my hair hung down around my face.

It was Christian's birthday so we had gotten him a apron that said; _kiss the cook, he's sexy, _and a personalized spatula. After all, he did like to cook.

We got to Lissa's house at around six. She looked gorgeous as usual; platinum hair done up with little crystal pins and a silk golden dress that hung tight until it reached her waist. After that it gradually flowed out.

"Aunt Lissa!," Both girls said as they ran to give Lissa a hug. They always made such a big deal about seeing her even though we were here almost every night.

"Hey girls," she said, hugging them back.

After their greeting they ran off to find _"Uncle Chrissie," _as they called him. They loved him as much as they loved Liss.

I saw Eric, who was 12 and already handsome, watching my girls in awe. I'd have to keep an eye on that boy. For a twelve year old, he had a way with women.

As I walked over a to the couch I heard the doorbell ring and saw Lissa get up to go answer it.

I heard her greet the guests. _Who could it be_, I thought as Lissa and the door were blocking my view. _I mean, it's just a family thing and nether Christian nor Lissa have much relatives or close enough friends to be considered family_. (other than me of course)

When Lissa moved and the guests walked in I almost dropped dead.

It was Tasha and _him_. Dimitri.


	2. Birthday Dinner

**Thanks for reviewing guys. It means a lot to me. I really appreciate them. It makes writing the chapters even more fun. Oh, and by the way I need a beta. Any takers? It'll be my first time so I'll need someone to explain to me how to do it and everything. If you'd like to do it, just PM me! I'd like a couple other people to tell me some twists and turns that'd be fun to make. Again, If you'd like the part, just tell me. I kind of have a plan for the story but I really want to make it a hit so other peoples opinions are taken in with open arms. Well, I guess should get on with the story. Here it goes…**

I tore my eyes away as I broke into a cold sweat. I'd pictured this day for fourteen years, but in my day dreams Tasha's never there. He leaves her abandoned by a road and comes back for me. Like I said; nothing like this.

I heard Tasha let out a girlish squeal. "Rose! Is that you? My God, you've hardly changed. Look's like Father Time's been going real easy on you Hun. I swear, it's been, what, fourteen, fifteen years since I've seen you. I've been asking about you but your always gone. Oh goodness, look at me rambling like an idiot! Tell me, how have you been?"

Thank God! I thought the woman would never take a breath! I looked over at her. She looks maybe two years older than when I last saw her. Same raven black hair without a strand of gray. Thin and curvy. Her scar still there and dangerous looking- but in a strange way. Like it's telling you she's strong. And I know she is. She's been to Hell and back.

I put on a fake smile. "Tasha! Your one to talk about Father Time! You look exactly the same! I've been good. How about you?"

"I've been really good, well mostly." I knew what she was talking about but put on a confused face anyways.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, well me and Dimitri haven't been able to conceive and I'm just about forty- five!"

I smiled inwardly. Serves Dimitri right for leaving me. I pretended to act sad.

"That must be terrible."

"Yes, luckily you'll probably never have to deal with that. Your what- 30? Still in your prime. When you find the right man you'll have plenty of time to have a kid."

I guess she didn't know about the girls….

"Uh, well actual-"

"MOM," Ayanna yelled as she burst in the room. "Maeve wont let me have the baby doll I wanted!"

"Ayanna- your fourteen! You don't even play with dolls!"

My daughter blushed. "Uh, Rosie wanted me to play with her…"

"Right. Then find another doll. Rose has a million." From the corner of my eye I could see Lissa and Eric nod in agreement.

Ayanna had just realized there were other people than her normal family in the room.

She blushed and headed over to Dimitri and Tasha.

"Hello, my name is Ayanna Hathaway."

Tasha shook her hand. "I'm Tasha Ozera, Christian's aunt. This is my fiancé Dimitri Belikov."

"Well hello. I apologize if I came across as whiney. Me and my sister don't get along."

Tasha laughed. "Sister's can be a drag I've heard. Never had to deal with them myself. Just a sister in law."

"Lucky," Ayanna muttered.

Tasha laughed once more. "Ayanna- what a pretty name. Where'd it come from?"

Ayanna smiled brightly. She loved retelling this story. "Actually it means beautiful flower."

"Well you certainly are beautiful. Isn't she Dimka!"

Dimitri just nodded his head.

"Well, I really do have to go. I'll see you two later."

Tasha smiled as Ayanna walked gracefully away.

"Rose! Christian never told me you have children! How many?" "Just two," I answer, "Twins. You'd never be able to tell just by looking at them though," I said laughing.

Tasha giggled. Yah, she _giggled_. No comment….

"Well Ayanna is certainly beautiful and amusing."

"Yes, the last parts the exact opposite of her sister."

Tasha laughed _again!_ What is up with this chick and laughing? I smiled and excused my self into the kitchen to "find Christian." And find him I did….

"Uh, Chris…. What are you doing?"

He turned around, his face bright red… "I, uh, was fixing my zipper."

"Uh huh…," I said as I smiled at him and walked out of the room.

"Found him," I called to Lissa and the others.

"What was he doing?"

"Oh, yah know, guy things." I waved the question off with no problem. And sat on the couch while Lissa and Tasha made small talk.

Dimitri. God, he was _hot!_ He still looked like a Russian god. From what I've heard, he still fights like one too. I wonder if our daughters will be good fighters too…

He hadn't changed a bit. Damn, it's like no body changes past the age of 25 in this family!

He still had the quiet thoughtful aura and intimidating presence. My heart ached for him. _God, I sound like a soap opera!_ I really need to get a grip. I have an amazing boyfriend, he's engaged, and it's been fourteen year for crying out loud!

Speaking of wonderful boyfriend… "Little Dhampire!" Adrian looked wonderful in his tux and messy hair. His green eyes were shining. "Adrian!" I ran and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you! I thought you wouldn't be home for another week?"

Adrian had been gone on business with his aunt for the last three weeks. Me and the girls have all missed him.

"I arranged to come home early to make it to Pyro's birthday party. When are we going out to eat?"

Lissa smiled. "We were just waiting for you."

"Well I'm sorry I've kept you waiting," he said earnestly.

"It's really no problem at all," she said with a laugh. What was I feeling through the bond? A sort of guilt, not total guilt, but a little… I wonder what that's about.

The food was really good and the conversation was light and best of all- the girls didn't fight once!

Christian loved his presents just as I'd expected. He gave the girls big hugs which resulted in them complaining about their wrinkled dresses. We all just laughed.

Eric was hitting on Ayanna the whole time while she just brushed him off and held up _stimulating conversation with her fellow mature adults, _as she liked to put it. God, she's so dramatic.

Maeve just ate quietly and piped in every so often when something she knew about came up. She, being the opposite of her sister (as usual), is shy and quiet. I love the second part of that statement.

I was on my way to the bathroom when Christian caught up with me. "Uh, about what happened in the kitchen-"

"You mean when I caught you jerking off," I asked

He blushed. "Uh yah, can you not tell anyone about that?"

"Sure Chrissie," I said laughing.

"Thanks…," He mumbled with a sigh of relief.

"Which brings me to my next question," I continue.

"And what is that?"

"Why were you jerking off in the kitchen?"

He looked down at his feet. "Hey! It's my birthday. Let me be free."

"What ever Fire Crotch," I said with a smile as I went into the bathroom to do my business.

I was in the bathroom _alone_. I could finally think. Does Dimitri know the girls are his? Probably not- he'll think their Adrian's. Next question- should I tell him their his? Would he even care?

And Tasha- did she know about our little romance back at the academy? I felt like forever ago when I thought about it, but still. Does Dimitri have any feelings for me? I know- it was a long time ago but I still have a little bit of feelings for him.

And Lissa! What's with the guilt she felt when she was talking to Adrian? What does she have to feel guilty about?

Ugh! Too many questions- too little answers!

That was my last coherent thought as the darkness swallowed me in and I could feel the ground rapidly approaching my head.

**What did you guys think? Too dramatic? I knew it! God- I am so stupid! Ugh- now **_**my**_** head's starting to hurt. Maybe reviews would make me feel better. Just kidding… mostly.**

**But seriously- how was it? Remember- just PM me on the Beta thing- or the story helpers. Thanks a ton!**


	3. Talking With Dimitri

Adrian was shaking me and whispering in my ear, telling me to wake up. Tasha was hysterical. My head seriously hurt, Lissa was sitting on the couch with Christian, watching me intently, and my girls and Dimitri were no where to be seen.

I sat up and held my hand to the back of my hand, willing it to stop hurting. I was met with what felt like a bandage. "Ugh. What happened?"

Tasha spoke up first. "You were taking a long time. I went in the bathroom to see if you were okay and I saw you laying in a pool of blood. I was really scared."

I let out a shaky laugh. Adrian took my hand. "How are you doing?" I smiled. Always worried about me. "I'm fine Adrian. Just a little beat up."

"I never thought I'd see the day Rose Hathaway got beat up." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, well neither did I."

Adrian leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I love you, even if you do get beat you do get your ass kicked by a floor in a woman's bathroom."

I whispered back, "And I love you too, even if your going to get you ass kicked by me when we get home." He smiled. "Frisky. I like it." I slapped his arm playfully. "Pervert."

Just then Dimitri walked in, accompanied by my daughters. He was holding a pharmacy bag. I really hoped there was pain medication inside that bag. For me, preferably.

"Rose. Do you want me to heal you?," Lissa asked. I shook my head. "I'll be fine." She eyed my head doubtfully.

Dimitri walked over to where I was sitting and handed me the bag. "Here you go." I took the bag. "Thanks." He nodded in response.

Maeve and Ayanna ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. "Mom! We were worried," They said in unison.

"I'm fine."

"Except for the part where she got her butt kicked by the floor," Adrian piped in. I gave him my death glare. "Oh zip it." He laughed in response.

"So your gonna be alright?," Ayanna asked me wearily. I nodded.

I stood slowly. "I'm gonna head outside for a little bit. Just continue with Pyro's party as if nothing happened."

I walked out the back door and sat down on one of the swings on the swing set. It was a nice night. The moon was bright and the stars were out. I let out my breath and closed my eyes. My head was killing me- and not just from my fall. This one night has felt like a century.

Suddenly I heard a sound beside me and my eyes flew open to asses my companion. It was Dimitri. His hair was free around his neck.

He sat on the other swing silently for a little while. "You have beautiful daughters," He said finally.

"I know."

"They are very different, "He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah."

"So you're dating Adrian, huh?" I nodded. He was obviously trying to make conversation, but I didn't want to.

"Why didn't he marry you when you got pregnant?" "He didn't need to." I still wasn't looking at him. I focused my vision on an oak tree just left of me.

"It's only right to marry a girl if you get them pregnant." I laughed. Oh the irony.

"Yeah, it is." I turned to him finally. He looked confused. I continued. "But what's right doesn't always happen. I've learnt that over the years."

"They don't look like him."

"Good thing. That would just be strange." I laughed at my own joke.

"Right…" I laughed harder. I guess I understand his assumption that after he left I was so grief stricken that I ran to Adrian for comfort.

"Yeah." My attempt to end the conversation was a weak one.

"They are fourteen, right?" I nodded.

"You were seventeen when you got pregnant?" I nodded again.

"It must have been hard."

"It was. People constantly looking at you, whispering to their friends that you're a whore, having to wait another year to graduate. I didn't know whether to hate him for doing this to me, or to hate him for abandoning me." I kind of forgot Dimitri was there when I said the last part.

"But he's with you now." I knew he was speaking of Adrian, but I wasn't.

"Yeah, he is. And it hurts so bad." After saying that I got up, leaving Dimitri alone on the swing, confusion written across his face.

I went back inside. Rose came running at me, her black hair up in a bow, her blue eyes shining. "Aunt Rose!," The nine year old called, running at me full speed. "I thought you died."

I laughed. _Just on the inside_," I thought to my self. "No sweetie. I'm fine." She hugged me hard.

"I love you," She said softly against my stomach. "I love you too," I told her. She let me go and ran off to play dolls.

Behind me the I heard the door shut, signaling Dimitri came inside. I rushed to the living room to join the party. I saw Adrian sitting on the couch. I pulled him to his feet and gave him a kiss. Not one of those gentle kisses, but a good kiss. After about three minutes Christian came over and pulled me away from Adrian. "Get a room," He said lightly. Everyone laughed, but I saw something flash in Lissa's eyes. What was going on with her? When I tried to read the bond I discovered she was blocking it. I tried to look at her but she kept adverting her eyes.

Finally, at around eleven thirty Adrian, the girls, and I left. Once we got home I went straight to bed. Adrian wanted to continue out little make-out session from the party but I ignored him. Eventually I fell asleep.


End file.
